


And Then They Were Four

by MattMel



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-20
Updated: 2002-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattMel/pseuds/MattMel
Summary: Some news for our lovely trio, but they can deal with it. And maybe after all the time Alex can be truly happy.





	And Then They Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

And Then They Were Four

## And Then They Were Four

#### by MattMel

Title: And then they were four  
Author: MattMel   
E-mail: or Distribution: Anywhere, just let me know where it is so I can take a look around it's new home! Disclaimer: I don't own anyone's character nor am I implying anything about their real lives. This is a work of fiction. Rating: NC-17   
Achieve: Want it, take it, just let me know where it is! Content: m/m/m sex, adult language, male pregnancy Characters: Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder and Walter Skinner Spoilers: All Krycek episodes, but since I'm from Germany I haven't seen the seasons from 6 on, so I just let my imagination run wild! Notes: Alex still has both arms and this is my first X-Files story ever so please don't be too hard on me! ; ) 

And then they were four  
by MattMel 

"Alex come on we don't have all day!" Mulder pushed a sulking Alex Krycek forward again. "I don't want to go!" Alex hissed, he hated hospitals with a passion. "Lexi, please. We can't stand to see you hurting like that anymore. Fox and I love you and we just want you to be checked out." Walter Skinner pushed some hair away from Alex face. For weeks now Alex was always exhausted and sick in the mornings. At first Fox and Walter thought it might be the stress of faking his own death, but after the third week they began to worry about they younger lover. "But I'm afraid of doctors, you two know that." Alex admitted. "Alex this doctor is a friend of mine, he won't abuse you like those Consortium freaks did. Please Lexi Walter and I will be with you the whole time." Fox said reassuringly. "Promise?" Alex was far from sure about anything right now. "Promise!" Both Walter and Fox said.  
"Ok let's go then."  
"We do that because we love you, you know that, don't you?" Fox looked at Alex. "Yeah and I love you too." Alex hugged both of them. 

* * *

"One last test and we are through ok Alex?" The doctor, and old, friendly man said cheerful.  
"Ok." Alex said weary, he has been poked at for the whole afternoon and frankly he was worn out and wanted to go home. He was just glad that his lovers were by his side.  
"What is that last test?" Asked Fox.  
"An Ultra Sound to confirm what I think." The doc answered.  
"So you know what might be wrong with him?" Walter this time.  
"Yeah I just want to make sure!"  
Then he set up the machine.  
"This might be a bit cold." He sat as the put the gel on Alex stomach, but Alex was far too worried now to think about some cool gel. He just wanted to know what is wrong with him and then go home with Walters and Fox.  
"Ok here we go." The doc moved the stick over Alex abdomen, then suddenly stopped.  
"I knew it, here it is."  
"What?" The three other room occupants asked at once.  
"A Baby!" The doc smiled.  
"A what?" Alex asked.  
"A baby, you are pregnant Alex." The doctor said and indicated to the screen.  
Alex, Fox and Walter looked at the computer screen and saw a moving little baby.   
"Wow!" Was all Fox and Walter could say.  
Alex did the only thing he was able to and passed out.

* * *

With a groan Alex woke, looking first in Walter's, then in Fox's concerned faces, he knew it wasn't a dream he about a baby.  
"So it's true?" He asked.  
"Yes Alex can you believe it you a really pregnant." Fox said happily.  
"God they really made a freak out of me this time." Alex said hatefully, he knew firsthand what the Consortium doctors where able to do. But this was a new high, even for him, who had been the recipient for their experiments more often than not.  
Walter looked at his young lover stunned.  
"What do ya mean?"  
"His baby shit, I'm a freak now. I just want to get rid of it and return to me life." Alex spat.  
"How dare you speak about it like that!" Fox said harshly.  
"This is our child you are talking about. You can't just kill it because of you low self-confidence!"  
"Low self-confi... this is MY body you are talking about, my body those sick freaks fucked over, Fox MINE!" Alex was outraged.  
"Please Lexi calm done, this stress is not good for you. I know that it is your body Alex, but I also agree with Fox that this is our child. You just can make such an enormous and finale decision in a blink of an eye. We are talking life and death here!" Walter reasoned.  
"I know", Alex heaved a sigh, "it's just that after all I've been through because of them. I thought that I could finally live a normal life with the two of you. And now that!"  
"We know that Lexi and I'm sorry about my comment earlier, but I talked with the doc and he told us how far alone you are. You remember you birthday party Lexi, with candle light dinner and the roses and the breathtaking love making session that followed?" Fox said softly.  
Alex nodded, how could he forget such a magnificent night?   
"Well Alex, Walter and I are pretty sure the baby is the result of that night of love. So we think you shouldn't think of it as a monster, but rather think of it as a miracle. A chance for us to be a real family. I know I would love to have a kid with you, just as much as Walter would."   
Alex was nearly in tears, he hadn't thought about it like that. A family was all he ever wanted and now he had a chance. A true chance of happiness. Suddenly he saw it the way his lovers did. The child with in him was a miracle. `A real family Alex mumbled.  
"You mean you wouldn't care who the father is?" Alex asked timidly.  
"No Lexi, we were all there together so and we love each other so much that is doesn't matter who the real father is. It will be OUR child." Walter stocked Alex's hair, as Fox nodded.   
With that Alex made a decision.  
"I'll keep it!" He said confidently.  
"Yes!" Fox nearly shouted and hugged first his older lover, then the younger one tight.  
Alex and Walter both smiled at the happy, nearly dancing man, they called their lover.  
"I'm glad, Alex. I love you." Walter whispered into Alex ear then kisses him tenderly.  
"I know and I love you both." Alex smiled up at them then his face took on a serious expression.  
"You said you talked with the doc. What are the risks in this and don't tell me there aren't any, because I'm not dumb!" Alex looked at his lovers.  
"We won't lie here Alex there are risks, but the doctor said that you are strong enough and should be able to carry it to term. It is a little more dangerous for you than it would be for a woman, but surprisingly the female parts in you body somehow connected with you normal male body parts better than the doc would have thought. Basically you are in no greater danger than a woman would be." Walter explained.  
" I find that a little hard to believe, but knowing the Consortium the way I do I should know that they wouldn't have done any half-hearted things." Alex said.  
"Well let's just be happy you are alive and will be pleasing us with a lovely child to spoil rotten." Fox tried to lift the spirits a little. He was successful, both Walter and Alex started to smile.  
"Speaking of pleasing, when can I get home?" Alex did not want to be in the hospital longer then absolutely necessary.   
"You need to talk to the doc and then you are free to leave with us." Fox smiled down then kissed Alex's nose.

* * *

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to MattMel 


End file.
